Life Sure is Funny Sometimes
by Hentai Baka
Summary: Alterverse: Things happened a little different at Jusenkyo- Ranma finds herself reunited with an old friend.
1. Reunited at Jusenkyo

Disclaimer:  As you are probably well aware of, I DO NOT own Ranma ½, a bunch of rich people do.  Suing me will result in a gum drop and an overdue phone bill.  You've been warned!

Life Sure is Funny Sometimes

Chapter 1

_Reunited at Jusenkyo_

            The dark haired young man had trudged through cities and mountains, deserts and jungles.  But he was close now, he could feel it.  He would have his revenge.      __

            Ryouga Hibiki stood at the edge of the cliff, surveying the valley below him.  The late evening sun was setting, painting the surrounding mountains glorious shades of red and orange.

            The beauty was lost on him, however.  He eyed the numerous pools of water below, searching.  An adversary awaited somewhere below, oblivious of his fate to come.

            _"Jusenkyo," _he thought bitterly._  "At last…the road ends here.  Ranma, today's the day you-"_

            His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.  He turned just in time to see a flash of black and white about to collide with him.  Without conscious thought, his martial arts reflexes propelled him up through the air as the…_panda_ ran under him and hopped along the natural rock columns that bordered the cliff.

            Before the absurdity of the sight could fully register in his mind, he caught a glimpse of a girl leaping over him.

            "Wait up ya' old fool!" she shouted, seemingly oblivious to Ryouga's presence.

            He landed on his feet, but slipped on the loose ground and tumbled over the cliff head first. Before Ryouga could open his mouth to yell, however, his fall was suddenly cut short.  He looked up to see the girl from before holding his ankle with one hand.

            "Hold on," she said, shifting her weight to get better footing.  "I've got you."  With surprisingly little effort, she lifted him up to safety with one arm.

            Ryouga lay still for a moment to catch his breath.  "Thanks," he said sincerely, sitting up.  "I really owe you one."

            The red-haired girl watched him curiously for a moment.  Finally, she smiled, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder.  "Don't mention it," she said, pulling him to his feet.  "You look half-starved.  Why don't you come on back to our camp; dinner should be ready by now."

            Ryouga was apprehensive.  "Um- thanks, but I have to…meet someone-"

            "Oh come on," she replied, pulling him along with her.  "We don't bite…well, maybe pops might…"  The girl trailed off laughing.

            "_Must be an inside joke,"_ Ryouga thought, adjusting the straps on the backpack he carried as his stomach growled urgently.  "Ok," he relented.  "Lead the way."

***

            The stew was ready when they returned.  Or rather, it _had_ been ready.  The girl eyed the empty pot and the sleeping panda a few feet away.  "Damn it, Pop!" she growled.  Reaching into a nearby basket, she pulled out a bottle of broth and some vegetables and set to work on another stew.  "Sit down and relax; this shouldn't take too long."

            Ryouga nodded and set his backpack down before stretching his aching muscles.  It seemed like he hadn't rested in days- it was quite possible he hadn't.  Lately the days and weeks have just been blending together…  

            Whatever the case, he took advantage of the time and sat on the grass, watching the rapidly darkening sky.  '_It sure is beautiful out here; I seldom find time to enjoy it.'_

            The girl finished chopping and adding the vegetables, and took a seat next to Ryouga as she waited for it to heat up.  "Hey, I just remembered you haven't told me your name yet."

            "Oh, right," he said, tearing his eyes away from the splendor of the valley's natural wonders.  "I'm Ryouga Hibiki."  

            She gasped.  "R- Ryouga Hibiki?" she repeated softly, her easy going demeanor fading as she suddenly became very nervous.           

            "Yeah," he replied, curious by her odd reaction.  "Is something wrong?"       

            She closed her eyes for a moment before turning away to stare blankly down at the valley.  The fading sunlight reflected off the water of the pools, making the valley resemble a huge, shimmering mirage.  Like something that should only reside in the world of dreams.  

            Finally, she spoke.  "Do you know the 'legend' of the Accursed Springs?"      

            He nodded, having heard the stories during his travels- during his search.  "If it's even half as dangerous as people say…"  

            "It is…"  the girl replied grimly.  She took a deep breath before continuing.  "My old man and I arrived here a few days ago.  We were training, not paying any attention to the guide.  Pops, um, fell into one of the springs and he…changed."            

            Ryouga gulped and looked back at the snoring panda.  

            She followed his gaze and answered the unspoken question.  "Yeah, that's him alright.  My old man…a panda!"  Absentmindedly tugging her ponytail, she continued.      

            "I guess, somehow, he didn't know he changed and continued sparring with me.  I was so shocked, he caught me off guard and knocked me into another spring."      

            "W- which one?"          

            She closed her eyes and sighed.  "Spring of Drowned Girl."    

            His eyes widened.  "You mean…you're a…guy?"         

            She nodded quietly.      

            "Uh, well-" he stuttered.  "I heard hot water reverses it temporarily…"  

            The girl shook her hair.  "It works for pops, but I hit my head… took in some water…  Apparently ingesting the water 'locked' me like this," she said, laughing bitterly and gesturing at her body.  "The guide said it's only a temporary lock…usually.  But it could be weeks or years- it varies."          

            The sun finally disappeared behind the mountains, plunging them in dark twilight.  The glow of the fire danced off her sad eyes- blue eyes that suddenly seemed very familiar to Ryouga.            

            "Ranma?" he asked incredulously.  "Ranma Saotome?" 

            "Hey, Ryouga," she answered sadly.  "It's good to see you again."       

            Ryouga couldn't help but stare, shocked.  The person he'd been tracking for years, the coward who had run away from his challenge…was this woman?  The girlsitting before him was…Ranma?  

            He wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth refused to move.           

            She seemed to grow more uncomfortable and broke the silence.  "So, what brings you here?" she asked, trying to sound more cheerful then she looked.  

            Ryouga finally found the power of speech.  "What brings me here?" he asked, his temporarily forgotten anger rising once again.  "I've been following you!"          

            "Me?" she asked, surprised.  "How come?"      

            '_She- He…whatever- doesn't know?'  _He pointed an accusing finger at her.  "You ran away from our duel!"   

            Ranma thought for a moment, her finger on her chin.  "You mean over those stupid bread fights we had in the cafeteria?  And what do ya' mean 'ran away?'  I waited three days for you!"    

            "And when I showed up on the fourth day, you were gone!"  

           Ranma rolled her eyes and lay back on the cooling grass.  "I guess I should have known better, especially with _your_ sense of direction."  She smirked.  "But I didn't think you'd want me leading you by the hand to our duel."     

            Ryouga blushed furiously at that last comment, his cheeks turning a dark crimson.  "Wh- what are you talking about?"            

            She laughed.  "Don't tell me you forgot!  Who do you think got you to school and back each morning?"

            "I don't know," Ryouga murmured, looking away.  '_She remembers that?'_

            Ranma got up to check the stew.  Finding it heated, she scooped some into a wooden bowl and handed it to Ryouga.  "Look, I'm sorry about the bread, ok?  You know what a battlefield lunch was…"

            Ryouga ate his meal silently, wondering what had gone wrong.  This really wasn't going the way he imagined at all.  He had envisioned many scenarios, but none of them involved Ranma serving him dinner and apologizing.

            Finally, he spoke.  "It wasn't the bread," he said quietly.  "Maybe… I don't know- never mind."  He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see her apologetic but curious face.

            "What?" she asked, more gently than Ryouga had thought capable of the Ranma he had known.

            He took a deep breath.  "Maybe…maybe I felt a little betrayed.  I thought you were my friend, and then you just left without even saying goodbye."  Ryouga turned away, unable to look her in the eye after such a confession.

            "Ryouga, you knew I was leaving.  And I was going to save the goodbye until after the duel."

            Glancing at her, Ryouga realized that he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at her anymore.  '_What the hell am I doing out here?  Imagine following someone thousands of miles for such a pitiful reason.'_

            Ryouga came to a decision.  Finishing his food, he stood and shouldered his backpack.  "Thanks for the meal," he said evenly, turning away.  "Seeya later."

            "Hey, wait!" Ranma said, grabbing his arm.  She thought a moment.  "Look, we're on the last leg of our trip before we head back to Japan.  Why don't you come with us?"

            Ryouga looked hesitant.  "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

            "Oh, come on.  I could use a new sparring partner; don't tell pops, but he's getting kinda slow.  And besides, who knows when you'll find your way back home, anyway?"

            She did have a point.  "Well, I suppose that since Iowe you my life for saving me back there, I could-"

            Ranma smiled and shook her head.  "Forget about that.  I'm inviting you because you're my friend, not because you owe me."  She held out her hand.  "So, what do you say?  Friends?"  

            He looked away for a moment, seeing the seemingly endless mountains and forest.  The long journey ahead.  '_The loneliness.'_  Ryouga finally returned the smile and set down his pack.  "Friends," he said, shaking her hand. 

            '_I came here looking for revenge, and instead rekindled an old friendship.  Life sure is funny sometimes…'_

            Ten minutes later, they were each in their own sleeping bags and fast asleep.

            The panda, also known as Genma Saotome, thought about the conversation he had just heard.  Undoubtedly, this Ryouga fellow's debt to the Saotome Clan might come in handy someday.  Yawning, he turned his large, furry back to the fire and fell asleep.


	2. The Trouble with Amazons

Disclaimer:  As you are probably well aware of, I DO NOT own Ranma ½, a bunch of rich people do.  Suing me will result in a gum drop and an overdue phone bill.  You've been warned!

Chapter 2

_The Trouble with Amazons___

            The trio awoke with the sun.  After a quick, simple breakfast they began packing.

            "You ready?" Ranma asked, shouldering her backpack.            

            Ryouga nodded as he shoved a few last minute items into his own pack before putting it on.   

            Ranma turned to see her father, still in panda form and following the Guide as he took them out of the valley.  She couldn't suppress a quick chuckle; the sight of a gi wearing panda with a backpack was still an amusing sight. 

            The midmorning sun was warm, pushing back the chilly air of the previous night.  If the cloudless sky was any indication, they wouldn't have to worry about inclement weather anytime soon.    

            Ryouga had trailed behind the adults with Ranma, glancing over at her every few minutes.  After a long silence, he finally spoke.  "So, um, how do you feel about your curse?"

            "How do you think I feel!" she snapped.           

            He winced.  _Nice one, Ryouga.  How would _you_ feel being cursed?_              

            Seeing the hurt look on his face, she took a deep breath and calmed down.  "I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to upset me."  Ranma looked down at her form.  "I feel…I guess devastated would be a good word.  Weak also fits in there somewhere…" 

            "Weak?  Aren't you the one that lifted me up that cliff with one arm?" 

            "Girls are weak, stupid, and silly," she recited, counting off on her fingers.          

            _It almost sounds like she's quoting someone…_  Ryouga glanced suspiciously at Genma for a second.  "Well, it really could have been worse, you know.  I mean, at least you have a beautiful body, right?"  He mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth.  _Did I just tell her she had a beautiful body?_  

            Ranma looked like she was about to say something, but stopped and sniffed the air.  Her stomach started growling almost immediately, reminding her of their meager breakfast.  "Mmm," she muttered.  "I wonder what's cookin'?"

            Over the next hill, they saw a vast village spread beneath them.  It was fairly large, covering a significant portion of the valley.  It seemed to be completely self-contained with farms, homes, and various other structures that looked like shops and temples.            

            The Guide began speaking.  "Oh sirs, we now arrive in Joketsuzoku- town of Amazon womans." He gestured towards two women fighting on a giant log suspended a few feet over the ground.  One woman was very large and burly, the other small and quite beautiful, with long lavender hair that flowed down her back.  She held a brightly colored bonbori in each hand.  "We very lucky!  Today the womans have tournament."        

            Ranma ignored him and ran over to a table covered with food of all kinds and immediately dug in, her father joining a moment later.    

            Ryouga was more hesitant.  "Um, Ranma?  Are you sure it's ok to eat this?"        

            Unnoticed by them, the lavender haired Amazon easily defeated the other woman and turned to see her prize being consumed by an outsider.  Angry, she tossed one of her bonbori's at Ranma.     

            Sensing the incoming weapon, Ranma jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding it as it smashed half of the table.            

            The Amazon marched up to her and started yelling in Mandarin.

            "Xian Pu say you eating her prize," the Guide said, translating for them.  "She say she win championship."   

            "Shampoo?"  _Hmm, what an odd name._  Ranma stood up and looked at her confidently.  "Well then, if I defeat you, you've got no problem, right?"

***

            Ryouga had a bad feeling about this as he watched Shampoo and Ranma take their positions on the log.

            After a moment, Shampoo charged.  Ranma, however, still stood calmly with her eyes closed, seemingly unaware of any danger.  After a few more agonizing moments, it still seemed like she was oblivious to the fierce female warrior who was almost upon her.

            _W- what is she doing?  She'll be killed!_  "Ranma!" he shouted, leaping up to the log and landing between his friend and the angered Amazon.

            Too late to stop, Shampoo crashed into Ryouga.  She blinked a couple of times and then collapsed, falling off the log.  

            He turned to Ranma.  "Are you alr- _oof_!"  He doubled over as she punched him in the stomach 

            The very upset redhead glared at him.  "What did you do _that_ for?"    

            Ryouga struggled to take a breath.  "I thought…you looked like you needed…"  He trailed off.         

            "I'm not defenseless you know- I'm a guy, damn it!  I knew what I was doing!"  With that, she stomped away in a huff.            

            He jumped down and followed her, but stopped when he saw the Amazon trying to stumble to her feet.  Ryouga helped her up.  "I'm sorry, miss.  I didn't mean to…"   

            Suddenly, Shampoo grabbed him and planted her lips against his.  His eyes widened in shock. 

            She pulled away after a moment.  "Wo ai ni," Shampoo whispered to him.         

            The Guide walked up and patted him on the back.  "Ooh, sir, that was _Kiss of Marriage_.  Amazon womans must marry any outsider male who defeat them in combat!"    

            "What?!" Ryouga yelled, unsuccessfully trying to pry her off of him.  "I didn't defeat her- she just kind of ran into me!"     

            Ranma finished a cob of corn and reached for another.  "Hey, congratulations buddy!"   

            "Shut up, Ranma!"        

            Shampoo finally tore her loving stare away from Ryouga and noticed her prize was still being consumed.  With a battle cry, she charged her again.        

            This time, Ranma delivered a simple kick that knocked her back ten feet before turning back to the feast she believed she had just won.  "Mmm, Ryouga, you've gotta try these Deviled Eggs!  They're- huh?"  

            Shampoo glared at her as she steadily walked towards Ranma.  When she reached her, she softly kissed her on the cheek.  

            Ranma looked confused.  "What?  I can't marry you!"  

            The Guide started screaming.  "Run sirs!  Run run run!"  Grabbing Ranma's hand, he took off running as fast as possible.  Ryouga and Genma were quick to follow.         

            Ranma was upset about all the food she left behind.  "Hey, what's going on?"           

            "That one give you _Kiss of Death_!  Is promise to chase to ends of Earth and _kill_!  Oh, very terrible tragedy, sirs!"  A spear flew by, embedding itself in a tree besides them.  "Very terrible!"           

            Ranma noticed Ryouga besides her.  "What are _you_ running for, lover boy?  Isn't she your fiancée?" 

            He looked at her like she was insane.  "Are you crazy?  I'm not marrying her!"   

            "Love em' and leave em', eh?  Too bad, Ryouga…" she said with a mischievous smirk.  "She sure is cute!"         

            "Shut up, Ranma…"

_One week later_

            __

            Ranma and Ryouga quickly sprinted through the heavy wooden door, slamming it shut behind them.      

            Ryouga tried to catch his breath.  "I…don't know…how much longer…I can keep this up."             

            She glared at him.  "At least she doesn't want to _kill_ _you_!"    

            They quieted down and ducked as Shampoo ran by outside, passing the large display window beside them.  

            They breathed a sigh of relief as she passed.  Ryouga looked at Ranma, a hint of worry crossing his features.  "Do you think your dad's in danger?"      

            "Feh- are you kidding?  He's probably still at that 'All you Can Eat Ramen' buffet."     

            As they caught their breaths, Ranma glanced around and noticed they were in a clothing shop- one of the many assorted shops that dotted the port.  She looked down at her somewhat worn gi.  "Maybe I should pick up a change of clothes…"  As she browsed the selection, she noticed Ryouga looking around as well. 

            Ranma turned to him after grabbing a couple of items.  "I'm going to go try these on, so stay put."  A few minutes later, she was behind the changing curtain half nude when someone stepped into the area with her.   

            "Excuse me sir, is this the bathroom?"   

            "Ryouga," she replied calmly.  "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"    

            "_EEP_!" Ryouga gasped, realizing where he was.  He ran out of the small space as fast as he could.  "Sorrysorrysorry!"

            She watched him go, allowing herself a chuckle while she finished changing.    

            A still red-faced Ryouga was waiting for her when she returned.  She ignored his embarrassment, hoping to just drop it.  "So, what do you think?"  Ranma asked, gesturing at her new outfit.    

            Ryouga nodded his approval of the simple outfit, consisting of black pants and a red, sleeveless shirt.  Though baggy, the outfit emphasized her curves more then the gi did.  He wondered if she even noticed.  _Probably not._  "Lookin' good.  What about me?"          

            Ranma noticed that Ryouga was now wearing a plain yellow jerkin over his navy blue shirt.  "Nice- matches your bandanna pretty well."  

            There was a moment of silence between them before the opposite wall crashed in and a familiar, chirpy voice sang out.  "Airen!"  Shampoo looked from Ryouga to his companion and her eyes hardened.  "Ranma!  You I kill!"          

            "Oh great…" they muttered in unison.


	3. The Engagement

Disclaimer:  As you are probably well aware of, I DO NOT own Ranma ½, a bunch of rich people do.  Suing me will result in a gum drop and an overdue phone bill.  You've been warned!

_*Author's Notes* A warning to the Akane fans:  She's, um, not going to be very nice for the next couple of chapters.  Just my little way of temporarily adding tension until the other characters are introduced._

_So without further ado…_

Chapter 3

_The Engagement_

            _Three weeks later_

_Nerima__, _Japan____

_            The late afternoon sun was powerless to penetrate the thick, gray clouds that hung over Nerima, threatening rain.  However, the dour weather didn't dampen the moods of three individuals._

            They were just glad to be back in Japan.  A place they were familiar with, knew the language, and weren't in danger of an Amazon attack every five minutes.  It was good to be back home.

_            Genma, who wasn't a panda for once, led the way down the nearly deserted suburban street.  "We should be at Tendo's shortly," he explained, glancing back towards Ranma and Ryouga.  "Soun and I are old friends; we trained together many years ago."_

            Ranma nodded, happy that they'd finally be able to sleep under a roof.

            "In my last correspondence with him, I learned he had three daughters…quite lovely I hear."  Her father looked like he wanted to add something, but was carefully choosing his words.  Finally, he spoke.  "Before you were born, Ranma, Tendo and I made a pact- an agreement to unite our families' schools in the future."  He cleared his throat.  "To achieve that, we decided that when the time was right, our children would marry…"

            Ryouga's eyes widened.  Though it was rare, arranged marriages weren't unheard of, even now.  Still, it was a surprise.

            Apparently, Ranma was somewhat surprised as well.  "What?!" she shouted.  "And you're only telling me this _now_?"

            "I knew you would…disagree…if you knew sooner."

            "Damn right I disagree!  How could-"

            The clouds finally burst, instantly soaking them in the chilly downpour.  Ryouga pulled out the red bamboo umbrella that he always carried and opened it before he got any wetter.  Casually, he stepped closer to Ranma so she'd be under it as well.

            The panda, having perfected his speed writing technique, held up a small wooden sign that read 'It's a matter of honor, boy!'

            Ranma laughed bitterly.  "Like you're one to talk about honor, old man!"  Raising her fists, she prepared to attack him.  However, Ryouga's words held her back.

            "You can't marry them if you're a girl for now, right?"

            She stopped and pondered that for a second before dropping her fists.  Ranma glared back at the panda.  "You're off the hook pops…for now.  There had better not be any other _surprises waiting for me!"_

            They resumed their walk, the panda disturbed by Ryouga's insight.  '_Hmm, he might be right.  Something will have to be done about this…'_

***

            The Tendo Dojo consisted of a main living house with a training hall behind it.  The backyard was very large and contained a Koi pond and assorted greenery.  An eight foot high cement wall surrounded the entire compound, with a large wooden gate serving as an entrance.

            Kneeling around a large table in the living room, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane sat in silence after hearing their father's announcement.

            Akane was the first to speak.  "Fiancée?" she yelled, obviously angry.  "How could you engage us to some weird stranger?"

            Soun Tendo tried to calm his volatile daughter.  "Now now, I'm sure Ranma is-"  Any further discussion was interrupted by the front door opening.

            "Maybe it's Ranma!" Nabiki said excitedly, running out to the hall.  Everyone followed, even a reluctant Akane.

            They paused at the sight of a huge, soaking wet panda standing in the hallway next to a slightly dryer boy and girl.  Putting the strange animal out of their minds for now, all eyes turned to the only obviously male guest- Ryouga.

            Nabiki examined him critically before she finally passed her judgment.  "He _is_ cute," she noted simply.

            Ranma looked at her father, noticing the panda holding a sign over Ryouga's head that read 'Ranma' with an arrow pointing down at him.  "Cut that out!" she shouted, grabbing the sign and breaking it in half with a loud crack.  "I'm not letting you drag Ryouga into this, too!"

            But it didn't matter.  Soun already believed that the shy young man wearing the bandanna was Ranma, and embraced him in a tight hug.  "It's good to see you, boy.  Welcome! "

            Ryouga squirmed out from the older man's death grip.  "Actually, I'm not Ranma…she is," he said, pointing to the indifferent redhead besides him.

            At hearing that revelation, Soun collapsed, leaving the rest of the family to stare at them in shock.

            Ryouga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  "Sorry about this…"

***

            Everyone sat around the table, listening to Genma.  "And then we headed home," he said, wrapping up the events of Jusenkyo.  

            If they hadn't seen Genma's transformation from panda to human with their own eyes, they probably wouldn't have believed any of it.  As it was, it seemed like they were just barely accepting it.

            After a long stretch of silence, Genma turned to the recently revived Soun Tendo.  "Ranma's little problem will be cured eventually.  This shouldn't stop the engagement…"

            That brought Soun out of his stupor.  "I will not have any of my daughters marry a girl!"

            Ranma spoke up.  "Hey, I'm a-"

            Akane, who had been mostly silent up to this point, finally spoke her mind.  "Especially a pervert like her!"

            Ranma looked upset after her outburst.  "Wha- why am I a pervert?"  

            The raven haired girl glared at Ranma.  "You're a _boy_ who changed into a _girl_.  That's an automatic perversion!"

            Ranma growled at her.  "You're just jealous that I'm better built than you!"  Standing up, she looked at Ryouga.  "I'll meet you in the dojo if you want to spar, Ryouga."  Throwing one last glare at Akane, she left the room.

            "So Ryouga," Akane asked, her anger evaporating completely now that Ranma was gone.  "Tell us some more about China!"

            And so Ryouga spent the next twenty minutes telling them about the other adventures they had on their way home.

            "Wow," Akane said in awe.  "So you leapt in front of a charging Amazon?"

            Kasumi had brought some more tea from the kitchen to refill everyone's cups.  "Oh, how romantic."  

            "Oh, well, it was nothing," Ryouga said, embarrassed.  "Ranma's my best friend; she's saved _me plenty of times, too."  All the attention the family was giving him had left Ryouga feeling somewhat unsettled.  He wasn't used to it, after so many years as a lone wanderer.  "Um, well, I'm sure Ranma's wondering what's taking me so long.  Excuse me."  Bowing, he left the room._

            Akane and Nabiki, glancing at each other briefly, got up and followed him out to the dojo.

            Exiting the kitchen, Kasumi brought a small platter of snacks out and placed them on the table between the adults.  Genma thanked her before digging into the delicacies.

            Soun just watched him for a moment, irritated that he could think of food at a time like this.  "Saotome, what were you thinking taking Ranma to such a dangerous place?  Do you realize that the schools can't be joined now?  Do you!" he yelled frantically, on the verge of tears as he shook the other man by his collar. 

            Genma carefully removed himself from Soun's grip.  "Remember Tendo, the path of a true martial artist is fraught with peril."  Noticing his friend's continued sadness, he patted him on the back.  "Don't worry- I'll think of something.  I always do!"

            Soun, remembering a few of Genma's 'great ideas' in the past, slumped his shoulders further.

           At that moment, Nabiki jogged back into the living room.  "Daddy, you have _got to see this."_

            Curious, the fathers and Kasumi followed her to the dojo where Ranma and Ryouga were sparring.

            Genma wasn't surprised, since he had seen it almost every morning, but the Tendo's were in awe at their skill.  Ranma was practically an invisible blur, and Ryouga's fists crackled with an almost tangible power.  Even though they seemed fully capable of killing each other at anytime, they wore huge grins.  It was obvious they respected each other's talents highly.

            "Wow, Ryouga's really good," Akane breathed.  She looked at Ranma.  "I guess Ranma's pretty good, too," she conceded with a hint of jealousy.

            Soun observed the fight with a trained eye.  It immediately dawned on the Tendo patriarch that Ryouga was using techniques from the Anything Goes school, and commented this to Genma.

            He nodded solemnly.  "Ranma trained him on the way home.  Imagine, the nerve of the boy divulging our school's most precious secrets."

            Soun gasped.  "Even…?"

            Genma knew what his old friend was referring to.  "No," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.  "The 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger' is safe…for now."

            Soun seemed relieved as well, turning his attention back to the match.  "Nevertheless, Ryouga is quite good.  And he picked up those techniques in less then a month?  Astounding."  

            "He's not as good as my Ranma, but the Hibiki boy does show great promise.  He'd do our school proud."  Suddenly, a thought popped into Genma's head as he considered something.  

            '_Hmm…Ryouga's a handsome, virile young man- I assume, not that I would know that sort of thing…extremely knowledgeable in the martial arts, already getting along with the rest of the Tendo's…I've got it!'_

            Quietly, he pulled Soun away to tell him his plan.

***

            Ranma and Ryouga finished and bowed to each other.  Grabbing a towel, they went to go get cleaned up.  However, Soun and Genma held Ryouga back for a moment, and Ranma went off ahead.

            Ryouga looked up nervously at the adults that now surrounded him.  "Um, yes?"

            "Ryouga," Genma said seriously, crossing his arms.  "Do you remember your debt to the Saotome clan for Ranma saving your life?"

            "Yeah…" he replied hesitantly.  He knew he owed Ranma big time.  If that meant he had a debt to the clan, so be it.

            Soun chose that moment to speak.  "You see Ryouga, our dojo needs to undergo a little…reorganizing."  

            Ryouga looked confused.  "You want me to help you move the furniture?"

            Genma laughed.  "Nothing like that," he said, handing Ryouga a sheet of yellowed parchment with a pen.  "Just sign your name along the bottom and all will become clear."

           The print was so small, it hurt Ryouga's eyes to look at it.  Shrugging, he signed his name along the bottom.  "Oh, ok- what's it for?" he asked as he finished.  

            Tendo gently took the paper from him.  "You've now been officially adopted into the Tendo clan!"

            "Now you can marry Ranma and unite our schools!" Genma added.

            Ryouga's eyes grew as wide as saucers.  "_What?!_  But-but-but-but-"  

            At hearing the news, the three sisters all reacted differently.  Kasumi mentally redid her grocery lists for the next five years to compensate for another family member. 

            Akane was thinking she'd now have some worthy sparring partners to increase her skills with.

            And Nabiki, who had been having impure thoughts about their young male guest since he arrived, was slightly upset to find that those impure thoughts were about her brother now.  

            _Come now, it's not like he's really__ my brother.  Satisfied with that line of reasoning, she resumed her fantasies._

            Soun hugged Ryouga.  "Welcome to the family…Son!"  He began crying a river of tears.  "My little boy is engaged!  Oh, how quickly they grow up!"

            "But-but-but-"

            "Now now, boy," Genma said.  "You'll understand when you get older."  

            "But-but-but-"

            "Great idea, Saotome," Soun said, wiping his tears away as he praised his friend.  "You truly are a genius."  

            Genma stood stoically, nodding in agreement.  "I know, Tendo, I know.  I'm just glad you happened to have adoption papers lying around."

            "Yes, a door-to-door salesman sold some to me the other day.  'Always Be Prepared', you know!"

            "Right as always, Tendo.  Now let's break out the Sake!" he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

***

            Ranma returned to the dojo to tell Ryouga that the bath was free now.  Sliding open the door, she was greeted with the sight of the 'adults' with their arms locked together, Sake bottle in each hand, singing loudly while dancing a jig.  She also noticed a stuttering Ryouga, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding bullet train.

            Soun's tears began anew when Ranma entered.  "There's the lucky girl now!"

            Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, focusing on her father.  "What's going on here, pop?"

            The Tendo sisters, on seeing Ranma's return, suddenly realized they had something else to do at the moment.  All three quietly excused themselves in hopes of avoiding the inevitable explosion.

            Ranma repeated her question, louder.  "_What is going on here?"  Suddenly, she found her father __hugging her, something he hadn't done in years.  Not knowing how to react, she just stood there, frozen._

            After a moment, he pulled away to rest his hands on her shoulder.  "Don't worry, Ranma.  I've resolved this whole mess," he said, handing her the document.  "You don't have to marry the Tendo daughters!"

            "Well, that's a relief," she replied happily, taking the paper.  She couldn't make out the extremely fine print on the yellowed document, but Ryouga's signature at the bottom caught her eye.  For some reason, her danger sense started screaming at her.  "Um, what is this?"

            Genma smiled brightly.  "Ryouga has been adopted into the Tendo clan.  You're now engaged to him so that our schools may finally be united!"

            Her blood boiled.  "WHAT?!  You can't do this!"  She tried tearing the paper up, but after several tries, found the task impossible.

            Soun quickly snatched the document back and stuffed it into his gi.  "The parchment is interwoven with steel fibers.  I was a little hesitant to pay the extra expense, but that salesman assured me it would come in handy someday.  Now I don't feel so bad about the purchase!" he added cheerfully.

            Her disbelief was evident.  '_Interwoven steel?  What the…'_

            Genma took advantage of Ranma's silence.  "The families honor is at stake here, boy.  Besides, Ryouga doesn't seem to mind."

            By now, Ryouga was balled up in the corner, still chanting his new mantra.  Unfortunately, his brain was beyond higher thought and was now caught in an endless feedback loop that he couldn't escape from.

            She pointed an accusing finger at her father.  "Why didn't _you_ adopt him and engage him to one of the _Tendo daughters_?"

            Genma and Soun looked at each other for almost a full minute before they shrugged.  "Oh well," the Saotome patriarch said, taking a large gulp of Sake.  "Too late now!"

            There was a moment of complete and utter silence; a delightfully peaceful calm before the storm.  And then the stillness of the night was pierced by a scream of frustration that caused dogs to howl, windows to break, and a shiver of fear to run up the spine of every resident in Nerima.


	4. Polka Dots?

Disclaimer:  As you are probably well aware of, I DO NOT own Ranma ½, a bunch of rich people do.  Suing me will result in a gum drop and an overdue phone bill.  You've been warned!

Chapter 4

_Polka Dots?___

            Ranma squinted as the morning sun hit her eyelids, stirring her from a restless slumber.  She turned away, but it was too late; she was awake.  Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head before crawling off the futon and throwing her usual red and black outfit on.  She noticed her father wasn't in the guestroom she shared with him.  _Probably hung over somewhere…  _

            Absently noting that Ryouga wasn't present either, Ranma stepped out into the hall, inhaling the delicious smells of a cooking breakfast.  Rushing downstairs, she was somewhat disappointed when Kasumi apologized, telling her it wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes.

            _Well, at least I have time to practice.  She walked through the living room and exited through the backdoor.  Sliding the door shut behind her, she stopped and listened.  There was a voice coming from the dojo.  Cautiously approaching it, she stepped inside._

            "But…but…but…" a somewhat hoarse Ryouga muttered, still curled up in the corner.

            _I can't believe__ he's still at it!  She marched over to him and tried to lift him to his feet.  When he didn't respond to that, she raised her hand and slapped him.  Hard._

            Ryouga sat up, rubbing his reddening cheek.  "Thanks, I needed that."

            Their eyes met for a moment, a very notable blush washing over both of their features.  Finally, Ranma angrily turned on her heel and marched outside.  "I'm not going to marry you!" she called over shoulder.  "I don't care what pop says; you can just forget it!"

            Ryouga glared at her.  "Don't be stupid, Ranma.  I wouldn't dream of marrying a…a… tomboy like you anyway!"

            She laughed and stuck her tongue out.  "Oh, _real_ clever." Ranma shout back.  "Besides, didn't you say this tomboy had a _beautiful body_?"  That shut him up.  Turning away, she took a moment to find her center and then started her Kata.

            Ryouga couldn't help but stare for a moment at how fluidly she moved.  On the trek back to Japan, her dance never failed to captivate him every morning…if only for a _moment._

            He shook his head and stood.  "Up for a little spar?" he asked casually, cracking his knuckles.

            She looked him over for a second and nodded.  "You better not go easy on me again," Ranma scolded.  "I get the feeling you're trying not to hurt me."

            "Are you kidding?  Just one of my punches would decimate you!"

            She tossed her pigtail back over her shoulder.  "Ha!  You're still holding back- a lot.  Come on, I'm not made of glass, you know!  I'm a guy!"

            "You could have fooled me," he replied, suppressing his grin.

            Ranma answered with a quick punch that he barely managed to block.  It went back and forth for a few minutes.  Then, taking the offensive, Ranma got four blows in before Ryouga countered.  She dodged his kick easily and jumped back.  "Well, don't expect me to go easy on _you_," she taunted playfully, flashing him a quick grin.

            Ryouga found himself distracted, unable to look away from her smile.  It was only for an instant, but it was enough and he soon found himself in the Koi pond.  Coughing up water, he crawled out to see Ranma standing over him.

            She looked down on him in mock disappointment.  "And I was _so_ hoping for a challenge before breakfast."

            "I got distracted," he muttered.  "I mean, I didn't get any sleep last night!  Just you wait until tomorrow!"

            Ranma tossed him a towel.  "Excuses, excuses."  She wiped her brow.  "I'm going to go wash up.  You comin'?"

            "I'll catch up later," Ryouga said, wringing the water out of his shirt.

            "Whatever," she replied indifferently, heading inside.

            Ryouga watched her leave before tearing his eyes away and turning back to the Koi pond, a million thoughts flying through his mind that he'd rather not think about.  He wasn't sure how long he was lost in thought, but eventually he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He jumped and looked up into the kind face of Kasumi.

            "Breakfast is ready, Ryouga.  Won't you come in and join us?"

            Ryouga laughed nervously and nodded.  Standing, he quickly walked inside.

            Kasumi thought for a moment as she watched him leave.  _Hmm…__  Shaking her head, she followed him in and called for Ranma._

***

            The family sat around the table, enjoying their meal.  The food was absolutely wonderful.  Ranma and Ryouga, used to dreary meals on the road, were in heaven and Kasumi soon found herself blushing in response to their praise.

            Looking around the table, Akane noticed that her father and Mr. Saotome weren't present and made a comment.

            Ranma grunted.  "They're probably still celebrating the _happy_ news," she said sarcastically.

            "Oh, that's right!" Akane said enthusiastically as she turned to Ryouga.  "Welcome to the family, Ryouga.  It'll be nice to have a brother, especially one as nice as you!"  She spared a glance at Ranma.  "Though I can't say much about your taste in woman…"

            Ranma yelled at her.  "Hey, I'm a _guy…and I didn't ask for this!"_

            Nabiki looked up from her calculator.  "Better you two then us."           

            Akane shivered.  "That's right.  One of _us_ could have been engaged to her."

            "For the last time," Ranma growled.  "_I am a guy!"_

            Akane rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

            Kasumi spoke up during the momentary silence.  "Ranma, I've laid out an old school uniform in your room.  Don't forget to change after breakfast."

            She looked confused.  "What would I need one of _those_ for?"

            "Why, for school of course."

            "I have to go to school?!"

            Ryouga smirked as he took another bite of his rice.

            Kasumi turned to Ryouga.  "And you can pick up your uniform at the school office, Ryouga."

            His chopsticks fell from his hand.  "Why-"

            Nabiki interrupted him.  "Look you two…you're going to be freeloading-"

            "Nabiki!"  Kasumi interrupted, giving her sister a small frown.

            She sighed.  "Fine…you're going to be _living here for a while, so skipping school is not an option."  She winked.  "Besides, you two can get to know each other a little better without the fathers hanging around."_

            Ryouga and Ranma looked at each other, sputtering in embarrassment.  Finally, when it became apparent that neither could form a complete sentence, Ranma ran upstairs to change, leaving a blushing Ryouga to glare at Nabiki.

            Ranma marched into her room, fuming over what Nabiki said.  '_I _hate_ that girl.'  Taking a quick glance around, she saw the uniform laid out on her futon.  It was a simple outfit; a white blouse and a knee length blue-green dress.  _

            _A dress.__  It's a dress_!  _She turned around, ready to march downstairs and throw a fit, when she suddenly found herself face to face with Nabiki._

            "Is there a problem, Ranma?" she asked coyly.

            _How the heck did she sneak up on me like that?  Quickly shaking off her surprise, Ranma held up the offending articles.  "You better believe there's a problem!"_

            Nabiki would have looked innocent if her cold, calculating smile didn't give her away.  "It looks perfectly fine to me."

            "It's a dress!"

            "Obviously."

            Ranma threw it down.  "I am _not wearing it!"_

            Suddenly Nabiki dropped any semblance of innocence and she leaned in close, her narrow eyes and hardened expression causing Ranma to flinch.  "Need I remind you, Saotome, that you are a guest in this house?  A _guest who isn't contributing __any income and who we are __feeding and __sheltering?  A _guest_ who should be willing to make the occasional sacrifice?"_

            Ranma looked down dejectedly.  "I'll wear it," she murmured.

            Nabiki's expression suddenly brightened as if nothing had happened.  "Glad to hear it," she sung.  "See you downstairs!"  She turned to leave, but stopped and looked back over her shoulder.         

            Ranma's face fell even further when she saw her smirk return.  

            "And Ranma," she said sweetly, gesturing towards a drawer against the wall before her voice hardened.  "Don't forget the underwear."

            After a moment, realization dawned on the redhead.  "_NO WAY AM I-_"  She was cut off by Nabiki's hand clamping over her mouth.

            Her voice was sickly sweet again.  "Now Ranma, you wouldn't want anyone to see you wearing boys underwear, would you?  You're going to be attending school as a girl at Furinkan for a while…do you want everyone to think you're…_perverted?"_

            Letting her words hang in the air, Nabiki turned on her heel and left a blushing Ranma behind.  After she was in the hall and out of earshot, she finally burst out laughing.  '_Having Ranma around will be the most fun I've had in _years._  And who knows, maybe I can make some money out of all this…Oh, who am I kidding…of course I can!'_

_            Ranma clenched her fists, looking at the dress, and then the oak drawer.  '_I _really__ hate that girl.'_

***

_            Ranma, now wearing her school uniform, walked along the top of a chain link fence.  She kept perfect balance as she followed Akane and Nabiki to the high school.  Below her, the two girls chatted together as they walked.  Ryouga trailed close behind them._

            Akane felt a twinge of guilt for insulting Ranma at breakfast, and tried to engage the redhead in conversation.  "So Ranma, what was your take on China?"

            She looked down at her, trying to see if she was serious about wanting to know or not.  Seeing a sincere expression, she continued.  "Well, I learned a lot of new techniques, and a ton of survival skills.  Heh, there was this one time pop and I were…"  Ranma trailed off when she saw Akane giggle suddenly and whisper something to Nabiki. Moments later, they both started laughing hysterically.  "What's so funny?"

            Akane looked up at her and tried to keep her voice level.  "You know Ranma, those polka dotted panties don't really suit you."

            Ranma suddenly realized, too late, that anyone under her had an unobstructed view up her dress.  Blushing profusely, she jumped down.  "They were the only ones without any lace!" she argued, almost shaking with embarrassment.  "Damn dress…"

            "But you look so cute!" Nabiki added, which started the laughter anew.

            Ranma looked back, hoping Ryouga hadn't heard any of this.  Fortunately, the bandanna wearing boy was nowhere to be seen.  For once, she was glad her friend was directionally challenged.  "I'll catch up later; I have to go find Ryouga."

            The girls finally calmed down and nodded, wiping the tears from their eyes.

            It only took a few minutes to find Ryouga, who was wandering around someone's backyard in a circle.  "Eesh Ryouga, is it really that hard to just follow us in a _straight line_?"

            "Ranma? What are you doing here in Okinawa?"

            She was about to say something insulting, but noticed his playful grin.  "Oh, you're a _riot," she muttered, but couldn't help smiling.  _

            He followed her back to the street, and they continued on their way.  

            They had barely gone ten feet when Ryouga wandered away down an alley.  '_Oh, for the love of…'_  Ranma sighed.  "Good grief, Ryouga.  This is bad- even for _you!"_

            He rubbed the back of his head.  "Sorry…I guess I'm just nervous about going to school again."

            Ranma softened.  "Yeah, me too."  Grabbing his hand, they finally got back on track.

            '_Hmm, almost like old times. Almost…'  Ryouga noticed how small and soft her hands were now.  In fact, they were downright dainty.  Shaking his head, he pushed that thought out of his mind quickly and replaced it with something else._

            She noticed the smirk on his face.  "What?"

            He looked away, pretending to examine the scenery.  "Oh, nothing…" His grin grew wider.

            "_What?  Spill it!"_

            "So…polka dots, eh?"  His laughter was cut short by a punch to the stomach.


	5. Roses are Red, Thunder is Blue

Disclaimer:  As you are probably well aware of, I DO NOT own Ranma ½, a bunch of rich people do.  Suing me will result in a gum drop and an overdue phone bill.  You've been warned!

_This chapter is dedicated to J.P. - May you Live Long and Prosper (Before getting run over by a small monkey or two.)  Hehe, just kidding._

Chapter 5

_Roses are Red, Thunder is Blue_

The rest of the walk was uneventful, and soon Ranma and Ryouga strolled through the open iron gates of Furinkan High School.  The school itself was a relatively simple boxlike structure with a row of windows on every floor and a clock tower in the center.  

But what caught their full attention was the courtyard in front of the building, which was scattered with dozens of unconscious, injured young men.  Judging by their clothing, Ranma could tell that at least a few were probably martial artists.

She let out a low whistle.  "Man, what happened he- _agh!"  The rest of Ranma's sentence disappeared when she tripped over one of the fallen men, landing on him so that their faces were only inches apart._

The man groaned softly as his eyelids fluttered open, a wide eyed redhead meeting his vision.  He gasped, snapping his eyes open as he drank in the sight.  "I've been resurrected by a goddess!" he yelled as his arms encircled her.  "A…pigtailed goddess!"

Ranma, over the initial shock of the precarious position she had found herself in, rolled her eyes.  "Dream on," she muttered, delivering an open palm strike to his forehead.

"Fiery…" he whispered before falling back, unconscious once again.

Ryouga shook his head sadly.  "We've been here less then thirty seconds and you're already beating people up," he said as he helped her stand.

 "He deserved it!" she yelled, brushing herself off.  "Hmph…'Pigtailed Goddess'- what a loon."  With that, she strode into the school with Ryouga following close behind.

Nabiki, who had been watching the proceedings from the second story window, grinned slyly as she noted the man's reaction to Ranma.  "Interesting…" she muttered. 

***

A short time later Nabiki was sitting besides the cot in the nurse's office, impatiently waiting for its occupant to awaken.  Until she got bored with the view though, she allowed her eyes to wander over the Kendoist's well toned body.

He stirred slightly, though didn't wake up.  "Pigtailed girl…" he murmured.  "Such divine beauty…"

She got bored.  Picking up a bedpan from the counter, she smashed it over his head with a metallic clang.  "Rise and shine, Kuno-baby," she sung in mock cheer.

Tatewaki Kuno opened an eye and glared at Nabiki.  "That hurt you know," he said, sitting up as he rubbed the reddening welt on his forehead.

She crossed her legs.  "So, I take it you've dropped my sister for a certain 'pigtailed maiden'?"

"Don't be so foolish!"  He clenched his right fist and bowed his head.  "I could not bear to see the fair Akane Tendo's heart crushed.  But the pigtailed girl…"  Kuno looked up at Nabiki, his eyes burning with passion.  "I will do the honorable thing and love them both!  But first, I must find my fiery goddess and tell her of my undying devotion!"

He took a breath to steady himself, the wave of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.  "Nabiki Tendo, surly you have information on the whereabouts of my new love?"  

She stared at him impassively for a few moments before Kuno got the idea and pulled out his wallet.

He counted out some bills.  "As I was saying, the funds of house Kuno can reward quite handsomely for a cause as noble as the one I pursue!"

Nabiki smirked, grabbing the Yen.

***

Ryouga, now wearing a dark blue school uniform, stood outside of his class holding a water filled bucket in each hand.  Standing beside him was a somewhat peeved Ranma holding two buckets as well.

She sighed for the hundredth time, readjusting her grip on the buckets.  "This is all your fault, you know."

"I've apologized enough already," he replied, slightly annoyed.  "Besides, you didn't have to come find me.  You could have just gone to class and you wouldn't have been late."

She snorted.  "Ha!  Who knows where you would've ended up?  I might've never seen you again."  

Ryouga glanced sideways at her.  "I thought you'd be glad to see me gone after this whole engagement mess," he said evenly.

She looked away.  "Yeah, well, you're still my fr-"

Suddenly, her danger sense alerted her to an incoming projectile.  Dropping the buckets, she caught the speeding object between two fingers.  

Dumbfounded, Ranma stared at the red rose, not even noticing that her feet were now soaking wet.

Looking up, she saw the man she had tripped over, standing stoically in his blue and black hakama, holding a bokken over one shoulder.  

"Pigtailed girl, they call me the _Blue Thunder_ of Furinkan high," he said deeply to convey a sense of great importance, which he utterly failed at.  "And I, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, am here to declare that I love you!"

She gaped at him.  Her first day of school wasn't even over yet and someone was declaring his love for her.  Ranma had started to say something but Kuno's eyes settled on Ryouga and noted his proximity to Ranma.

"You there!  Who might you be, knave?"

Ryouga, who had been watching the exchange silently up to this point, answered.  "Ryouga Hib…uh- hmm, I guess its Tendo now, isn't it?" he said aloud, more to himself then to Kuno.  

The kendoist glared at him.  "You _dare take the name of my beloved?"  He glanced at Ranma.  "I mean my __other beloved."_

She rolled her eyes.  "I don't care _who your beloveds are, as long as I'm not one of them!"_

Kuno selectively ignored that statement, focusing on Ryouga.  "Explain yourself!  Are you of relation to the fair Akane Tendo?"

"Not really.  I've been adopted by her father as an, uh, honorary member I guess."        

He glared at him, his voice dropping dangerously.  "And what business does a foul _cur_ such as yourself have being in the Tendo clan?"  

Ryouga didn't seem to notice Kuno's growing anger and continued nonchalantly.  "Oh, well, I'm supposed to fulfill this engagement to-"  

"What?!" Kuno yelled, interrupting him as he jumped to a conclusion.  For once, he was right.  "You're _engaged_ to my pigtailed goddess?!"

Ranma groaned loudly, putting her face in her hands.  She had hoped that none of this would get out, but this deluded idiot had just ruined that little fantasy.

The door to the classroom beside them burst open as their classmates emerged, blasting them with their questions and comments.

"Aww, the new girls taken already…"  

"Right, like you would've had a chance anyway."  

"Ryouga _Tendo?  What's this about Akane?"  _

"Uh, it's a long story…"

Kuno had burned with anger when he heard Ryouga say he was engaged to her, and had spent the last few moments stewing in the rage.  Finally, he fell into an offensive crouch.  "I will not allow my goddess to be defiled by an unworthy peasant such as yourself!"  Kuno thrust the bokken at him.  "Prepare to die, cretin!"  

He dodged, and the wooden instrument cut violently through the wall behind him, sending debris everywhere. 

Ranma coughed as she shook the cement dust out of her air.  "Eesh, take it outside," she said.

"She's right, Kuno.  Follow me!"  Ryouga said running down the hall.  

"That I shall!"

Ranma rolled her eyes.  "Hey, Ryouga!" she yelled.  "That's the wrong way!"  

Laughing nervously, he turned around and started running in the opposite direction with Kuno close behind.

The class stood in silence for a moment before Akane broke it.  "They have got to be kidding!" she yelled and started following.  With shouts of agreement, the rest of the class followed suit.

Akane noticed a certain redhead staying behind.  "Aren't you coming?" she asked Ranma.

"Like I care what those two jerks do," she said, sounding annoyed.  But with an exaggerated sigh, she followed anyway.

***

Three hours later, Ryouga finally made it outside.  Kuno was right behind him, along with the entire student body that they had picked up along the way.  Many of them were out of breath and covered with sweat after the run.  

Nabiki, who had more than a few IQ points over the rest of her peers, had patiently waited under a tree, reading the business section while she waited for everyone to arrive outside.

Ranma, who took Nabiki's lead, was sitting besides her and eating some lunch she had picked up.  As she didn't have to defend it from a greedy father, she ate at a leisurely pace.  When Ryouga burst out into the courtyard, she quickly consumed the rest and yelled some helpful advice to him.  "Use a window or something next time!"

Ryouga turned to face Kuno, falling into a ready stance.  With a battle cry, Kuno charged immediately and thrust the bokken at him over and over again, delivering what had to be dozens of strikes a second.

Ryouga managed to evade each one, but his jacket wasn't so lucky and was quickly torn to shreds, leaving him in the tattered remains of his white button up shirt._  Damn, he's faster than I thought.  _

Kuno, unable to keep us such a high energy attack for long, backed off for just a second, giving Ryouga a moment to quickly assess the situation.

He wanted to end this now; he didn't want to try his luck against another attack like that.  _He's pretty good with that bokken, but I'll bet he's not much without it._  Thinking quickly, Ryouga untied one of his bandanas and, holding it between his fingers, began spinning it at near impossible speeds.  Lining up his shot, he let it go and it flew towards Kuno.  _Remove the weapon, remove the threat._

The bandana, just a blur, raced towards it target.  But instead of cutting the bokken in half, Kuno actually deflected the projectile away with a swipe.  "Did you believe that I could be beaten with your childish tricks?" he shouted, laughing maniacally.  "You underestimate me!"  So intent was he on complimenting his own skill that he didn't notice the bandanas new path was straight towards Ranma.

She saw it coming with plenty of time to spare, and tensed her muscles to easily jump out of the way.  But with a sharp yell of surprise, she soon found herself on the ground.  

When her eyes opened, the first thing she noticed was the bandana flying over her.  Less then a second after it passed, it lost momentum and floated harmlessly to the ground.  

The second thing she noticed was Ryouga on top of her, who had dove on Ranma to get her out of the way.  

And finally, the third thing she noticed was that the strain was too much for Ryouga's shirt, and the last of it had fallen away leaving him bare-chested.

The students around them began talking loudly among themselves.

"Wow, they _are close."_

"Look how he saved her; isn't that just so romantic?"

"Hey, you suppose they've already 'done it'?" a male said, which elicited a lot of laughs and giggles.

Ranma didn't think her face could get any redder.  "Ryouga, you moron!  _Get off of me!" she yelled angrily, shoving him as hard as she could._

He flew off but managed to land on his feet awkwardly while she got up and stomped away.

"How dare you force yourself upon my goddess?" Kuno yelled furiously, charging once again, bokken held high.  

Ryouga sighed and used one of the techniques that Ranma had taught him.  When Kuno was at the right distance, Ryouga flipped forward onto his hands, kicking a couple of Kuno's vital areas and knocking the bokken out of his hands.  "Back off!" he growled as the wooden sword spun towards the sky and the kendoist fell down unconscious for the third time that day.

"Ranma, wait!" Ryouga said, jogging after her.  "I- I'm sorry.  I was just-"

She stopped, keeping her back to him.  "Do you think I can't take care of myself or something?  I'm a better martial artist then _you_ for crying out loud!"  She spun around to face Ryouga.  "Just…just leave me alone!"

At that moment the rapidly spinning bokken fell behind her, embedding itself in the ground.  Half a heartbeat later, a red pigtail landed beside it.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, a quiet breeze the only indication that time was moving forward at all.  Her mouth hung open as she tentatively felt the back of her head and felt what she had expected- not much.

Then her eyes hardened and she glared at everyone, most of whom were giving her wide eyed stares.  All were silent.  "What are you all staring at?  It's just _hair_!"  With a snort of disgust, she turned on her heel and marched towards home.


	6. My Hair Isn't my Life!

Disclaimer:  As you are probably well aware of, I DO NOT own Ranma ½, a bunch of rich people do.  Suing me will result in a gum drop and an overdue phone bill.  You've been warned!

Chapter 6

_My Hair isn't my Life!_

Kasumi lowered the flame on the stove and let the meal simmer while she started on a side dish.  Hearing the front door open, she frowned slightly, glancing at the clock.  School still wouldn't be out for a few hours.  Wiping her hands off on her apron, she walked out into the hall to see Ranma about to trudge upstairs.

Ranma stopped at seeing Kasumi's sudden appearance, and noted with dismay that she was looking at her with that wide eyed stare; the same way everyone else had, including the people that she had passed on the way home.  "What?" she asked quietly, feigning ignorance though she absently rubbed the jagged mess her hair had become.

To Kasumi's credit, the stare quickly passed and became one of sympathy.  Ranma sighed; she wasn't sure which one was worse.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked simply.

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied unconvincingly.  "I just thought it was getting a little long…"  Ranma winced.  It sounded lame, even to her.

Kasumi regarded her closely for a few moments before she spoke.  "Would you like me to even it out for you?" she asked in that soft, motherly tone.

"That's ok, I'm fine," Ranma said quickly and was about to continue upstairs when Kasumi asked again.

"Please?  I've gotten quite good at trimming Nabiki and Akane's hair over the years."

Ranma looked into her eyes and realized it would be easier to throw herself at the ground and miss then to say no to this young women.  Ranma managed a small smile and agreed, finding it easier to do then she thought it would be.

***

About a half-hour later, the front door opened and Akane entered with Ryouga close behind.  He was wearing a new school jacket that Nabiki offered him; for a small fee, of course.  After removing his shoes, Ryouga excused himself quickly to go check up on Ranma.

Forty minutes later, he finally found the guestroom and knocked lightly on the closed door.  A few moments passed with no response.  Then a few more.  

Carefully, Ryouga slid the door open and stepped into the darkened room.  He didn't see her at first, but then noticed the lump underneath the blanket on the futon.  "Ranma?"

She sighed heavily.  "Go away, Ryouga."

He winced, but reached into his backpack and pulled out some books.  "I picked up your homework for you before I came home."

"Gee, thanks a lot," she said sarcastically, crawling out of the covers.

He briefly noticed that she had changed out of her uniform and into her usual red and black ensemble, but the main focus of his attention was her new hairstyle.  It was much shorter in the back, tapering off where her neck began.  A few stray bangs, not being held back by a pigtail any longer, fell across her cheeks and framed her face.  The style was a bit tomboyish, but very-

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," she said self-consciously.

_Cute._  "I was just…surprised, that's all," he said, kneeling on the floor besides her, his head held low.  "I- I'm really sorry."

She clenched her fists.  "There's nothing to be sorry about," she said through gritted teeth.  "I don't even _care_ about it.  I mean, it's not like my hair's my _life or anything!" she said angrily.  After a moment, she suddenly dropped her fists and squeezed her eyes shut._

Ryouga watched her closely, noticing that she was trembling slightly.

She whispered quietly, so softly that Ryouga had to strain to hear her.  "I think there's something wrong with me."

"Wrong?  What do you mean?" he asked worriedly, examining her with his eyes, trying to find any visible injuries.

Ranma continued in that same quiet tone.  "They were all just staring at me and I know it doesn't matter- I don't care- but…but…"  Something began bubbling up inside her as she thought about it.

He noticed her trembling grow a little stronger.  "R- Ranma…?"  

Suddenly, Ranma put her head in her hands and burst into tears, sobbing loudly.  

Ryouga sat completely immobile for a moment, the sight of a crying Ranma shocking him to the core of his being.  Then, very carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Hey, a- are you alright?"  It was a silly question, of course, as she very obviously _wasn't alright- but it just seemed like the kind of thing you say at a time like this._

Without warning, she leaned forward and before he knew it, she was crying into his shoulder.  _'Something's not right here…I've never seen Ranma this__ upset,' Ryouga thought to himself as he cradled the redhead, lightly rubbing her back._

Unbeknownst to the two, Akane stood outside in the hall, watching the scene through the slightly ajar door.  Tears moistening her eyes, she turned and quietly shuffled off to her room.

***

Ranma wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually the sobs stopped and the tears dried.  After a couple of hiccups, the room was silent except for their quiet breathing.

She was amazed at how much better she felt.  It was as if some great weight had been lifted off her chest and she could finally relax.  And she _did feel relaxed.  She was warm and comfortable, and the hand rubbing her back felt pretty nice…  _

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she pulled away, quickly wiping the tears off with her sleeve.  "I- uh, must have had something in my eye…" she said quickly.__

Ryouga looked at her, mouth agape, unsure of what to say.  Finally, he slowly nodded.  "Yeah, I hate it when that happens…"

She glanced around the room, hoping to change the subject.  After a moment, her eyes settled on the homework Ryouga had placed besides her.  "So how'd you get home, anyway?"           

It took him a few seconds to focus enough to answer the question.  "Oh, Akane brought me."  

"That _maniac actually helped someone?" she asked incredulously._

"She's not that bad you know; Akane's actually pretty nice."  

"Yeah, right.  Maybe she's nice to _you_…though I don't know why.  After all, if we got married, _and we won't, then wouldn't the dojo go to you or something?"  _

Ryouga shook his head.  "Nah, she's been training her whole life to take it over.  If we actually got married-" 

"_And we won't," Ranma interjected._

"Then she'd probably run it and we'd just assist," Ryouga finished without missing a beat. 

"They should just hand it over to her then," she said, crossing her arms.  "What the heck do they need _us for?"_

"To join the schools, remember?"  He grinned, playfully poking her in the stomach.  "Besides, they gotta have an heir you know."

Ranma lightly slapped his hand away, making a sour face.  "Don't even _joke_ about that."  

Ryouga chuckled, standing up.  "I better get downstairs.  I promised Kasumi I would clean the dojo.  If I start looking for it now, I should find it by dinner."

She groaned.  "That would _almost be funny if it wasn't true."_

"When you're better, you might want to find some chores to do.  Don't want everyone to think we're the freeloaders Nabiki paints us out to be, right?"  

Ranma thought a moment.  "Maybe I can help out with some of the cooking…"           

Ryouga raised an eyebrow.  "Cooking?"

She glared at him.  "What, a guy can't cook?!  I've spent most of my life making my meals- the only way _pop_ got us dinner was by stealing it.  Besides," she added.  "I didn't hear you complaining about it on the way back to Japan."

He held up his hands defensively.  "I was just teasing; I'm sure Kasumi would appreciate the help- especially considering the bottomless stomach's your father and you have."  With a small wave, he left the room, leaving Ranma alone with her thoughts.  

Ranma leaned back on the futon.  '_I can't believe_ I cried.  And in front of Ryouga, too.  He must think I'm a total freak.'  __

She rubbed her temples as a pounding headache suddenly came on, adding to the nagging discomfort that had been plaguing her all afternoon.  '_Jeez, I think I'm definitely coming down with something.'_

***

A few hours later, the youngest Tendo daughter stood standing outside Ranma's door.  After taking a few calming deep breaths, she knocked lightly. 

"Come in," said the voice from within.

Hesitating a moment, she slid the door open and entered, shutting it behind her.

Ranma was lying on her stomach and lazily doing some math homework.  She looked up hopefully, but frowned when she saw her guest.  "Oh, it's you.  Come to make fun of me or something?" she asked bitterly, returning to her text book.  "If you don't mind, I'm busy."

Akane hung her head sadly for a few seconds before cautiously sitting down besides her.  She sighed.  "I deserved that."

Her response surprised Ranma, who had never seen Akane this…vulnerable before.  It was a far cry from the hotheaded girl she had been introduced to yesterday.

The raven-haired young women continued as tears began to spill over her eyes.  "I've been really cruel to you ever since you've arrived…and I'm…I'm…"  Leaning over, she hugged Ranma tightly.  "I'm sorry."

She was too shocked to react for a few moments.  "It- it's ok," the surprised girl finally replied, hesitantly returning the hug.

"No it's not," she argued.  "I had no right to treat you the way I did."  Akane pulled away and wiped her eyes.  "I- I'd really like to start over."

"Start over?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, like, you know- 'Hi, I'm Akane.  Want to be friends?'"

            Ranma didn't know what to say.  The person she had thought she could never even get along with was now offering friendship.  But sitting here, seeing her hopeful and sincere face…  She smiled softly.  "I think I'd like that."

            Akane grinned and hugged her again.  Ranma found the second time a lot less awkward, and returned the hug without hesitation.

            After the hug ended, Akane put a friendly arm around her shoulder.  "So, are you ok now?"

            She rolled her eyes.  "It's no big deal- it'll grow back eventually."

            "But when I was walking by your room earlier, I saw how…upset you were."

            Ranma flinched embarrassedly at the memory and looked away.  "I wasn't…that was…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she assured her.  "I'd cry too if it happened to me," Akane added, absently touching her ponytail.  

"But it's different," Ranma said.  "It shouldn't have made _me_ cry."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Akane noticed how pale Ranma appeared.  '_Hmm…' _

_ "Ranma?  Have you, um, been feeling…strange?"  _

            "Uggh," she groaned, leaning back on the futon and laying an arm across her eyes.  "I _have_ been feeling kind of off lately."

            "How, exactly?"

            "Besides the _crying_?  I don't know; I just feel weird…"  She rubbed her abdomen.  "My stomach started cramping up a few hours ago, too."  

_            'Uh-oh.'_

            Ranma, at seeing her wide eyed stare, suddenly got worried.  "Why do you ask?" she asked nervously.

            Akane sighed.  "Uh- hmm…what's the best way to explain this to you…?"  She paused.  "Well, you see, every month…"

***

            For the second evening in a row, the night was shattered with Ranma's ear piercing scream.


End file.
